RinHaru Week 2017
by SpaceGay
Summary: I thought i'd take part this year in RinHaru week, i'll put the prompt of the day at the start of each chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Blossoming Love

Makoto and Haru sat in the coffee shop across the street from the florists. Haru stared out of the window thinking of the water he loved so much. A man about his age came out of the shop in a green apron carrying a bucket of Cherry Blossoms. The magenta boy bent down and changed the new spring display in the front of the store. He then went back inside. Haru felt his heart faster . . . that was strange . . .

"Umm . . . Haru?" Makoto said.

Haru looked at him. "Makoto?"

"Shouldn't we head back to uni now? We don't want to be late for lectures." Makoto said. Haru could tell he was getting anxious.

Haru nodded and stood up from his seat, putting his hoody on he glanced across the street again. Haru had no interest in flowers, why did this shop matter?

. . . . . .

That evening Haruka struggled to focus on his homework. He wasn't interested in work at the best of times, but he'd promised Makoto he'd try his hardest. Haru read the same sentence for the eight time, nothing was going in. he sighed and decided to go for a late night swim in the pool.

When he reached the pool he found he wasn't the only one there. The Magenta boy from the flower shop from earlier was there. Did he go to the same university as Haru?

Haru shrugged and swam his usual lengths, he could feel the others boys red eyes on him as he swam. Haru found it unnerving. The black haired boy stopped and pulled of his cap and goggles.

"You're as fast as they say Nanase." A deep voice said.

Haru looked up and shrugged, he didn't care about times, only water. Haru got out of the pool and went up to the boy. He was even more attractive close up.

"I'm Matsuoka, Rin. Call me Rin." Rin introduced himself.

"Nanase, Haruka." Haru said.

"Can I call you Haru?" Rin asked playfully. He smiled and raised an eyebrow showing off a set of pointy shark teeth.

"No." Haru said. "Nanase Kun is fine."

Haru went to walk away but he felt Rin's warm hand against his shoulder. He turned and looked into his red eyes. Haru pulled his shoulder away coldly.

"Tell you what Nanase? If I can beat you in a race, then I get to call you Haru." Rin said.

"Why should I?" Haru said, the way Rin said 'Haru' echoing around his head.

"Cos I know that I'm faster." Rin said.

Haru rolled his eyes, he may not care about times, but one thing he did know was that we was the faster swimmer. Haru nodded and stood at the edge of the pool putting his goggles and cap back on.

Rin laughed slightly and joined the dark haired boy he'd admired from afar for so long, Haru was the reason he was even at this university. "100m Freestyle" Rin said.

Haru nodded and the two boys raced. Haru underestimate the magenta boy and lost by the tiniest amount.

Rin pulled of his cap and goggle and threw them on the side of the pool. Haru watched as his muscled moved.

"Yo Haru." Rin said. Haru looked up his smiling face. "My eyes are up here."

Haru said nothing as he left for his halls. All that night he couldn't stop thinking about Rin. From his red eyes and hair to his strong muscles and jawline or his triumphant smile, the image was burnt in Haru's mind.

Rin didn't sleep either that night, he thought of Haru. He'd watched him swim since high school, but Rin had gone to a different school and had had no reason to talk to him. But now, he could get close to Haru and maybe even be more than friends?

. . . . .

Weeks passed and both boys kept seeing each other. Rin always tried to strike up a conversation, talking about swimming, Sakura, anything to get Haru's attention, but Haru never responded, or so Rin thought.

Haru had been listening for those weeks. Rin confused him, but Haru couldn't stay away!

Rin was at work, he'd taken a part time job in a florists to help pay fees. He worked slowly, his mind elsewhere. Suddenly Haru came in. Rin looked up and smiled.

"Hey Haru, how can I help?" He said.

Haru looked around and Rin ruby eye's followed him. He picked up a bouquet of Sakura flowers. He took them to Rin who wrapped them up.

"Are they for anyone special, I can add a note if they are." Rin said in his retail voice.

Haru nodded and Rin got ready to write a note. "To Rin, you said that you liked Sakura, so I wanted to give you these . . ." Haru said.

Rin looked up. "H Haru? Are these for me?" he struggled to get the words out.

Haru continued with the note "Will you go and get a coffee with me sometime? From Haru" Haru asked looking at him. Haru nodded and smiled, finally acknowledging Rin's question.

Rin finished writing the note and pushed back his tears, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. He handed them to Haru and came round the counter taking off his apron. He was wearing a black tank top and red checked shirt underneath.

He hugged Haru and began crying, Haru didn't quite know what to do. "Rin? Are you . . .?" Haru asked.

"Let's go now and get that coffee." Rin said suddenly standing up and wiping his tears.

Haru looked confused "What about work?" he asked.

"I finished ten minutes ago." Rin explained with a smile.

Haru handed him the flowers and he thanked Haru. They went off together on their first date.


	2. Homecoming

_RinHaru week 2017 day two_

 _Prompt: Water_

. . . . . . .

Rin is on work experience at the aquarium when he discovers Haru, a merman longing to return home to the ocean. But will he help him achieve his dream?

. . . . . .

Rin walked around the aquarium where he would start work experience soon, Samezuka had suggested he check out the place before he started. Rin watched the dolphins and sharks be fed and by the end of the day, they ended up at the mermaid show, a new attraction at the aquarium. Ningyo as they called the creature, swan and did tricks for the excitable crowd. Rin watched transfixed by the dark haired male who swam so beautifully before him. The show ended and Rin still sat there watching the merman in the tank.

He watched everyone walk away.

Rin went down to the tank wanting to get a closer look at the creature, he'd never seen a real life merman before. He placed his hands against it looking in. Suddenly the merman's face appeared before him, Rin jumped back clutching his heart. Ningyo's sudden appearance scared him.

The magenta hair boy moved closer again and waved, the merman imitated him. Rin walked away and the merman followed him. Rin stopped.

The merman wrote two words on the glass with his pale blue nails. 'Help me'

"Help you?" Rin said.

The merman hit the glass "Help me." He said. the voice reverberated in Rin's head, it was like it was talking to only him.

"How?" Rin asked. wait, what was he doing? This had to be fake! Some cruel trick. Rin kicked the ground and went to walk away.

"PLEASE!" the merman begged.

Rin turned back, he'd play along for now. "What even is your name?" he asked.

"Ningyo, they call me Ningyo. I don't like it."

"What would you rather be called?" Rin thought.

"Haruka, but I prefer Haru. It's the name my parents gave me."

"Where are they? You parents?" Rin asked.

Haruka projected an image of the ocean, suddenly the image became dark and Rin saw as fisherman caught Haru in a net and sold him to the aquarium. The image stopped and Haru swan away from Rin.

Rin put a hand against the tank. "I want to help!" he said.

Haru placed a hand against Rin's and looked at his face, so much like a shark. Rin looked at the pale luminescent skin of Haru and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"What do I need to do Haru?"

Haru protected the image of him walking with Rin out of the aquarium and across a beach.

"You can walk?" Rin asked.

"For only a short amount of time," came the ghostly reply in his head.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise you." Rin said.

"Thank you . . ."

Rin left the mermaid thinking of how to save him. it wouldn't be easy, but he thought of a way that he could.

. . . . . .

Two weeks later Rin Matsuoka was doing work experience at the aquarium, working specifically with the mermaid as he had expressed interest in mer-biology as a future field of work. This of course was all lies, but he had to get close to Haru somehow.

A week into his work experience Haru was growing impatient.

"Rin I need to get home." he said.

"I know, a few more days okay."

"Stay here tonight. Stay with me." Haru requested.

Rin paused unsure on how he could. "I'll try, It's not easy to get away with."

Haru pouted and swam off.

"Ningyo seems to like you. Want to do the evening feed and lock up?" The female trainer for Haru said.

"But I'm not qualified." Rin pointed out.

"See it as part of the experience of working here." She said.

"Okay. I will do my very best." Rin said with a bow.

The instructor explained all of the keys and Rin took special notice.

"How do I get out with the gates locked?" Rin asked

"This is the key to the back door, but you don't know that." the instructor said with a wink. Rin nodded.

Haru sang inside Rin's head a triumphant song.

. . . . . .

Hours passed, painfully slowly. The aquarium shut and the instructor left. Rin sat at the edge of the pool, all they had to do now was wait till the sky went dark. Under the cover of night Rin would drive Haru to the beach and get him safely home.

Rin looked down and found Haru looking at him, leaning his arms against the edge of the side.

Haruka had seen hundreds of humans, but none as attractive as the one before him. "Swim with me." Haru protected in Rin's mind. Rin looked unsure. "Can't you swim?" he asked.

"No it's not that. What if I get caught?"

"There's no one _to_ _catch_ you." Haru pointed out.

Rin slipped into the water with a smile treading water. Haru took his hand and pulled him under the water. They swam together till Rin had to get more breath.

Haru kissed him suddenly, Rin stared back at Haru. "Umm, sorry. I saw some of your people do it . . ." Haru apologised.

"No it's . . . it was just a shock. And Haru . . ."

"Yeah."

"You normally do it if you like someone."

"But I do like you."

"No but if you like like them."

"But I do Rin. You're the first human or merperson who was ever nice to me."

"You don't want to go home?"

Haru looked unsure. "I want to . . . but there's not much for me there, but there's nothing here either. . ."

"We can forget about it if you want to?"

"No! I need the ocean, the water calls to me." Haruka hugged Rin and let his tail curl around Rin. Rin found the experience strange but still enjoyed it, he'd grown very attached to Haru. Both knew that they would miss the other . . . but they were from different worlds.

Rin looked down at Haru and kissed him. "We should get you home."

. . . . . .

Twenty minutes later Rin and Haru were driving across town to the nearest beach. It wouldn't be till morning till anyone found Haru missing, all Rin had to do was lay low for a while, they had a whole cover story about Haru and Rin getting kidnapped.

Rin parked and got out of the car. "Come on Haru, were here." he announced.

"Umm Rin?" Haru said.

Rin opened the passenger door. "Ahhh. That could be a problem." He said.

Haru's legs had turned back into a tail.

"Grab hold off me and I'll carry you?" Rin suggested. He laughed as Haru put his arms around Rin's neck. Rin picked up Haru carefully. "Ready?"

Haru nodded and Rin walked across the beach, he put Rin down at the edge of the water and took off his clothes. He picked Haru up again and walked into the ocean.

Haru swam in delight under the bright moonlight, he was so happy to be free. Rin swam with him smiling; it was so nice seeing the merman smile.

The sun was rising at the edge of the horizon and the pair watched the sky turn from black to a rainbow of colour all blending into each other.

"I'll have to go soon." Rin said.

"Stay with me, for a while at least?" Haru said.

"How can I? I won't be able to breathe . . ."

Haru handed Rin a device. "Eat." He said. "I've seen your world let me show you mine."

Rin wasn't sure. "I should hide away till the heat dies down, we can still follow the same plan. . ." Rin paused and Haru touched his arm affectionately "Haru I can't stay forever, my home is on the surface."

Haru nodded, he understood perfectly he just didn't want it to be true.

Rin ate what appeared to be a stone and immediately he grew a tail and gills Rin had turned into a merman; his tail was red, gold and shimmered in the light of the sunrise.

"How long will this last?" Rin asked.

"One month by your land time." Haruka said.

"Perfect."

Haru kissed Rin's lips and led him under the water to where his home was. A month wouldn't feel longer enough for either of them, but they would have to make the most of it.


	3. Gang Warfare

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"RinHaru week 2017 day 3/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Prompt: Free/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I only swim free." – H /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""This time i won't lose. It's time for revenge" – R /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin Matsuoka is a mafia boss in charge of Samezuka, out for revenge against a rival gang, Iwatobi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin opened his eyes, he didn't like when everyone in the mansion was so noisy. Mum and Dad were always throwing lavish parties, people in fancy suits and big cars. Rin always wanted to stay and join in, be like his dad, but his mum never let him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Rin you can't, what your dad does is dangerous." She warned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I like danger!" the fourteen year old replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Go to bed Rin, you'll understand why when you're older." His dad said as he walked passed with some of his work colleges. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin stormed off. "Fine." He said. "Goodnight." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"But the party only got louder as the evening wore on and Rin just had to know what was happening. The teenager crept out of his room in his red shark pyjamas; he looked down and saw a bunch of adults standing around talking. Boring! Rin ran down the stairs and crawled behind the drunken adults into a side room. Rin saw his father playing a card game, on the table was gold. Rin stared, he'd only ever seen gold bars in cartoons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"His father looked up and saw his son. He stood up "Rin, what are-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A moment later his father was on the floor a bullet wound in his chest, blood growing like a horrific flower. His father was dead, killed right in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Years later Rin sat in his office looking over his plans; it was going to be his biggest hit yet. The mafia boss heard a knock; he looked up from his plans and carefully put them away. "Come in." he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sousuke, Rin's closest ally entered. "It's time. Iwatobi are on the move."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin nodded and stood up, he'd waited years to get his revenge on the scum that killed his father, and years of carefully planning were all about to fall into place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The magenta haired boy put on his suit jacket and walked into the entrance of his mansion. A group of men were waiting; they stood up as they heard Rin's footsteps. "Time to go boys." Rin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The cars traveled in silence to the warehouse where the supposed goods were being delivered, everyone knew exactly what to do. Samezuka may be the bigger gang, but Iwatobi were no push over and every precaution had been put in place for this mission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Inside the warehouse, Nagisa threw down his gun in rage. "Motherfuckers! I knew it was too good to be true!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Samezuka gang ran in and circled the smaller gang, gun raised, ready to shoot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Iwatobi paused and looked at each other. Haru stepped forward and raised his arms. "Hey fella's, how's it going?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin walked in, a vicious smile on his lips. "So Nanase we meet again." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I don't recall ever meeting." Haru, the Iwatobi boss replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin walked into the circle of guns . . . with ten armed men on the group they stood no chance if they shot first. "Oh Nanase I think we both know that's not quite true, is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The fourteen year looked up from his father's body, tears streaking his face. He saw the dark haired boy run and ran after him, he could be no older than he was. He grabbed the boy and tackled him to the ground pinning him down, rage filled Rin's body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Rin screamed at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The boy with piercing blue eyes looked at Rin. "This was my test. Iwatobi send their regards to your father Rin." Haru said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""How do you kno-" Rin went to say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Suddenly Haru stabbed Rin's leg and ran off into the right, he had panicked . . . he'd not expected the boss's son to be there. He hoped he'd done the right thing. . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin sat their crying, promising to find that boy again and kill him himself. Iwatobi would pay for what they'd done! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I've spent years trying to find you, Haruka Nanase and this time i won't lose. It's time for my revenge" Rin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Then let's settle this like men. You vs me Rin. No gangs just us." Haru said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin lifted an arm and the Samezuka gang put their weapons away. "Okay. No weapons." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Haru nodded and told his men to stand down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The two leaders circled each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""It's a shame to kill someone so attractive." Haru said as he punched Rin's nose, breaking it on impact. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin clutched it and stepped back. "It is a shame, but you're the one who has to die, don't worry I'll avoid those pretty eyes of yours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Give up already?" Haru mocked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin launched himself at Haru, pushing him to the ground, the pair rolled over and suddenly both felt a blade against their throats./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I thought you said no weapons?" Haru said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Like I'd trust a murderer." Rin retorted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""This time I won't miss." Haru said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin had to think quickly, he bit down on Haru's hand, twisting the other boy's knife away from his throat then stabbed Haru's chest, missing Haru's heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You missed." Haru winced in pain. "Me on the other hand, I did not." Rin looked down and saw the knife sticking in his heart. "You can die like your father before you." Haru said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin fell back to the concrete floor, bleeding out. "Kill them." Rin coughed, blood coming from his mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""FIRE." Haru yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Gunshots rebounded around the warehouse and then silence descended. Four bodies hit the floor. Rin looked around and saw two of his own men and half of the Iwatobi crew fall . . . In the same moment everyone else scattered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Cowards." Rin screamed through tears. He was close to the end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Even your own gang has left you." Haru mocked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin saw that he had fallen next to him, a series of bullet holes across his torso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You won't even let me die in peace, Haru. You really are the worst. At least I get to watch you die . . ." Rin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I won't give up that easily . . ." Haru eyes shut and he ceased breathing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin looked to the ceiling and smiled, at least he'd gotten revenge. Would his father be proud of him? Rin hoped that he was. Rin started crying, somehow he was happy . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin's body spasmed and he let out a final breath. The dead body of Samezuka mafia boss hit the floor, his revenge complete./span/p 


	4. Sing!

RinHaru week 2017 day four

Prompt: Competition

"Rin. I . . . I want to be like you, too" – H

"I'll take your expression and make it hot." – R

. . . . . . .

Rin, the lead singer of the rock duo 'Shark Tooth' and Haru, the guitarist of 'High Speed' enter 'Sing!' a new talent show for musicians, the prize is a contract with a major record label. But which group will come out on top?

. . . . . . .

"Welcome to Sing!" A blonde host in a flashy suit said "A show where contestants sing their heart out for the change to win the deal of a lifetime, a record deal with Wish Industries!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the host introduced the four judges.

"Let's welcome our first act of the evening, an exciting new rock duo . . ." the host paused for dramatic effect ". . . Shark Tooth!"

The crowd roared and the curtains opened revealing Rin centre stage in jeans and a white t-shirt and red shirt, he carried a guitar. Behind him was Sousuke sat at a drum kit. The band was early days but Rin was hoping an appearance on the show would help them get more recognition.

"WE ARE SHARK TOOTH!" Rin screamed into the microphone. Before singing a cover of Miyano Mamoru's Shine; Rin's favourite singer. The crowd cheered as they finished and the two boys bowed and moved closer to the judges, they would need three yes's to get through to the next round.

"I'm very impressed" the head judge asked.

"Quite a talent you both have." A pretty female judge said. The crowd cheered in agreement.

Four yes's later, the camera cut to the host as Rin and Sousuke were ushered off stage.

Backstage Haru watched anxiously at the three performers before them. He got into place behind the stage and nodded at Makoto, this was his first time singing in front of a crowd so big.

"We now have High Speed!" the host said with a cheer from the crowd.

As with the rest of the contestants the curtains were pulled aside revealing Makoto behind a microphone stand, Haru on guitar, Rei on bass and Nagisa on drums.

"Dance! Wanted more time, Dance! Wanted more blue . . ." Makoto sang Oldcodex's Heaven. Nervous at first but he grew more confident as the song progressed.

The crowd went wild at Haru's guitar solo, a natural talent for the dark haired boy.

Makoto finished the final note and turned around to look at his band. They were all smiling back, even Haru slightly, Nagisa was beaming. They all came forward.

"I didn't expect a voice like that from you!" The 'strict' female judge said.

"That solo was fantastic!" The head judge said.

Four yes's later and the four boys were celebrating backstage.

"You call that a performance?" Rin mocked.

Haru looked at the boy and looked away suddenly, he'd idolised the performer since seeing them live a year ago.

"We got through, just like you did." Makoto pointed out. "Congratulations." He said holding out a hand to Rin.

Rin took and turned to Haru. "You may thing you're the best, but next show I'm going to show you a sight you've never seen before!" he said, his heart beating loudly. Why was their guitar player so good?

Haru met his eyes and flicked his hair and nodded. Rin left quickly.

"Well done, that was a good performance." Sousuke said as he followed Rin.

. . . . . .

On the next show both groups went through, Shark Tooth with a performance of 'Poison' and High Speed sang 'Aching Horns' by Oldcodex, Makoto was much more confident this time. The four of them were gradually getting used to being on stage.

Weeks passed and both groups grew in popularity, fan girls started appearing at the show.

. . . . . . . .

It was the semi-finals and High Speed were all ready to go, but there was no sight of Shark Tooth. Haru hoped nothing bad had happened to them, as much as him and Rin were rivals, he found it harder to perform when he knew that Rin wasn't watching . . . it was like Rin was more to him . . . wait, did he like Rin? Haru pushed the thought aside as a stage hand with pink hair brushed passed him.

"Umm? Is Rin and Sousuke here yet?" He asked hoping he might know.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Kisumi asked. Haru shook his head. "They're going to be late because Sousuke hurt his shoulder."

"But that means . . ." Haru said.

"He can't drum! We can reach the final!" Nagisa said.

"That depends on how well Rin performs solo." Kisumi said as he walked off.

"He's performing solo!" Makoto stated.

Everyone looked worried; they had started hanging out with the two boys, finding them more similar than first thought.

. . . . . . . .

Ten minutes before the show started Makoto's band were doing a vocal warm up. Haru walked into the backstage room to grab some water when Rin suddenly burst in.

"Rin! You're okay?" Haru said.

Rin regarded him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked defensively

"Sousuke . . ." Haru said.

Rin looked away. "I'll still do better than you." Rin said.

"You don't have to be so arrogant Rin, I don't know why I even bother . . ." Haru said.

Haru walked away but Rin grabbed him arm.

"Bother with what?" Rin asked.

Haru looked from Rin's hand to his red bright eyes. "Nothing, excuse me." He said.

Rin pinned him against the wall "Tell me!" his heart felt like it was going to beat of his chest. He'd had a crush on Haru since day one of the competition and now Haru was showing concern for him, Haru had to like him too . . . mustn't he . . .

Haru pushed Rin away as the rest of High Speed entered.

Haru and Rin didn't dare acknowledged each other during the show and Makoto was growing suspicious, but ignored it; Haru would tell him in his own time.

As usual High Speed preformed to great success but Rin's performance was flat and he got kicked out of the competition, he just couldn't focus when he thought Haru hated him. Rin ran off stage and Haru followed concerned, he found him crying in one of the dressing rooms.

"Just fuck off Haru!" Rin said. He didn't want to let him close, didn't want to get hurt again.

"No." Haru shut the door behind him and sat next to Rin.

"It's over, we'll never perform again, it's over . . ." Rin repeated as he cried.

"Try again Rin." Haru admitted after a comfortable silence between them.

Rin dried his tears and looked at Haru. "How? It just wants to be like you Haru! The way you play . . . I just . . ."

Haru looked confused. "Me? But I want to be like you. Rin I . . . I want to be just like you. I have seen I first saw you perform a year ago." Haru admitted.

"You saw my first concert?" Rin said turning his body to face Haru.

Haru nodded. "You're the reason I play Rin, I do it for you . . ."

Rin flushed red as he took this in, he suddenly reached for Haru's face, he was tired of fighting the urge not to. Rin pulled away and Haru blinked, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Sorry, that was . . ." Rin went to stand up. He already knew that he was falling for him again.

Haru pulled him back down and their lips met, warmth filled both their bodies like a fire raging.

"Keep playing Rin." Haru stood up and left.

Rin watched and touched his lips. He had to see him again.

. . . . . .

The final week of the show, Rin performed with them as a surprise and the crowd love it, naturally they won and Wish Industries insisted on taking all five boys on, giving the band a new identity and name.


	5. Double Gold

RinHaru week 2017 day five

Prompt: Success and Failure

"I won't get to swim with Rin again?" – H

"I want a real race, or else . . . I can't move on." – R

. . . . . . .

Rin receives a call from the hospital from Haru's phone . . . but it's not Haru who answers it, and with just days before the Olympic Relay final, can they still make gold for Japan? Or is the dream over?

. . . . . . . .

Rin was sat in the Olympic accommodation waiting for Haru, his boyfriend to get there. It was Rio 2016 and both he and Haru along with Nitori and Rei had qualified for the Relay final in two days.

The singles finals had the finished with Haru getting a gold medal in the Freestyle, Rin getting silver, Makoto gold for Backstroke, narrowly followed by Australia and Rin earlier that day had watched Nagisa get a gold for his Breaststroke. The commentators were calling it a golden year for Japanese swimming and Rin hoped their luck would extend to the relay.

Rin checked the time and sighed lying down on the bed. "Where could he be," he moaned angrily. Haru was out celebrating with Makoto, Rei and Nagisa; Rin had been invited but said that he wanted to focus on getting rest before the relay; he would celebrate after they'd won.

Rin heard his phone ring, Haru's ringtone and answered it immediately. "Oi fish for brains, where are you?" he asked.

"Umm Rin?" Makoto responded.

"Makoto? Why are you ringing me from Haru's phone."

On the other end of the phone, Makoto gulped. "something's happened . . ." Rin sat up and went pale, was Haru okay? "Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. . ."

Makoto hung up and Rin dropped his phone and ran out of the room putting on his hoody in a rush. He had to get to Haru . . .

Rin ran into the reception of the hospital. "Where is he? What happened?" Makoto grabbed him before he fell over the desk.

"Follow me." He said. Rin followed Makoto and entered the room where Haru lay, surrounded by Rei and Nagisa, who was wearing his new medal.

Haru sat up as Rin approached; he sat on the chair next to the bed and took Haru's hand instinctively.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Rin fired the questions at Haru.

Haru who was dosed up on painkillers pointed to his knee which was covered in a bandage and raised up slightly. Rin had been so concerned he hadn't even noticed.

"I can't swim, the relay final . . ." Haru said.

"We can get to that in a minute, are you okay?" Rin stroked Haru's cheek.

Haru nodded.

"How did this happen?" The magenta haired boy asked.

"We were crossing the road and Haru got hit by a car that was going through the red light." Makoto said.

Rin looked at him and stood up angrily. "I'll make them pay for this!" He said.

"The police are dealing with it." Haru said, unconcerned.

"The driver thought he'd killed Haru, he didn't move for a few minutes, he was only going at 10 mph." Makoto said. Rin nodded. "I'm going to go grab a coffee, you coming Rei? Nagisa?"

Rei and Nagisa followed Makoto and gave Rin and Haru some space.

"Rin?"

"Yeah Haru?"

"What do we do about the relay?" Haru asked.

"Is that really important right now?" Rin said, the colour returning to his face. Haru nodded. Rin leaned down and kissed him. "I'm more worried about you, look where you're going next time. It thought you were dead!"

Haru shrugged. "Why would you think that?"

"Cos you didn't answer the phone, Makoto did! He told me you were here." Rin explained.

"I asked him to, no phones aloud on the wards. They interfere with the equipment."

Rin nodded and sighed. "What's wrong with your knee?"

"shattered the knee cap and leg bone." Haru said calmly.

"But that means . . ."

Haru sighed, that's what he'd been trying to say. "No relay, not for me . . . anyway . . ." Haru looked away sadly. All he wanted to swim the relay with Rin again. Sure he had his gold from his singles event, but that wasn't the same.

Rin took his hand and kissed it and the dark haired boy looked at him. "There are the commonwealths and the Olympics in four years. We will swim together again, I promise." Rin said. He started to cry and Haru wiped his tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Haru asked.

"I'm sad for you Haru." He said.

"Don't be. Go and win gold for me, for us . . ." Haru said.

Rin nodded, "That's a promise."

Haru leaned forward and kissed him.

Makoto came in. "I've spoken to them. They've agreed that we can take part as long as we replace the swimmer with the second qualifier." He said.

"But that's you?" Rin said.

Makoto nodded, "That means you have to swim Freestyle Rin." Makoto said.

Rin looked to Haru who nodded at him. "Okay." Rin said.

"They've granted us use of a pool for the remainder of today and half of tomorrow. We need to get practicing." Makoto said. "Sorry," he added apologetically.

Haru kissed him again. "I'll be watching." He said.

Rin reluctantly stood up.

"He'll be fine," Makoto said as they joined Rei and Nagisa and walked to the pool. Rin nodded. At the pool they met the fourth member of their new relay team, Nitori.

Twelve hours of hard practice followed, if they were going to catch up, they would need all they luck they could get.

. . . . . . . .

Two days later and it was time. Haru sat next to Nagisa and Gou, who had traveled from Japan to support them. His leg was now in plaster and he wouldn't be able to get his leg wet for at least six weeks. He looked down at the pool enviously.

The commentators announced all of the teams and they three of them cheered the loudest for Japan.

. . . . . .

"We all ready?" Rin asked.

They all nodded and wished Nitori luck as he put on his goggle and stood on the board. The whistle went and he was off, slower than England. Makoto made up speed, bringing them out in front . . .

. . . . . . .

Haru watched with baited breath.

"GO BABY GO!" Nagisa cheered as Rei took his place.

. . . . . . . .

Australia hadn't given up yet, they were a few seconds faster than Rei.

Rin stood on the board, it was all down to him. He looked up at Haru and flicked his goggles. Haru blushed and looked away and Rin smiled. That was all he needed, he was going to bring his boy something gold!

Rin jumped in and swan as quickly as he could; he gave it everything he had. It was their final chance to make their country and families proud . . . everything rested on this moment. Final leg and all Rin thought of was Haru. His blue eyes pulling him to the finish.

Rin emerged and checked the scoreboard. Seconds passed like hours and he stared in shock. First place . . . they'd won.

. . . . . . . .

Haru stared and wiped his tears, he was so proud of Rin, Nagisa hugged him and Gou took a picture as they cheered them on!

. . . . . .

Rin climbed out of the pool and embraced his relay team, crying. He couldn't believe they'd done it!

. . . . . . .

After the medal ceremony, which included, yet more tears from Rin. There was a press conference.

"That was a very quick turnaround for you, how did you do it?" A reporter asked in English.

Rin, who understood English best answered "We trained and are thankful that committee gave us some extra practice time." He responded politely.

Haru who was sitting in the front row smiled, Rin who was normally so quick to anger, appeared so polite. It was almost comedic.

The press asked their final question which Makoto (as the person who filled in) answered.

"Do you have a final statement?"

Rin nodded. "I few days ago, when we found out what happened to our teammate Haruka." One of the cameras' focused on Haru "I promised him something. I've achieved that promise but I still don't think it's enough." Rin reached into his Jacket and pulled out a ring box, he leaned forward across the table and looked directly at Haru. He opened the box, revealing an engagement ring. "Haruka Nanase, will you marry me?" he asked.

Haru stared took a deep breath. He nodded and smiled.

"That means yes by the way." Makoto informed them.

Rin ran around the table. "This is my gift for you and only you, a second gold win. I love you Haru." He said. He pushed back his tears, trying to hold it together through all of the camera flashes.

Haru held out his hand and Rin placed the gold band with the silver diamond on the dark haired boy's ring finger.

"I love you Rin." Haru said and he wiped a tear away. The couple kissed and the room applauded, Gou was also in tears.

. . . . . . .

The next day Rin and Haru made the headlines and Rio 2016 became known as the golden year of swimming for Japan.


	6. I Found Love

RinHaru week 2017 day 6

Prompt: Change

"I understand now! I found the answer! Why it is I swim! _Who_ I'm swimming for!" – H

"I was saved by Haru . . . and the others." – R

. . . . . . . .

Haru has lost his spark and Rin plans a surprise trip to Australia in the hope of cheering him up.

. . . . . . . .

Haru stared down at his lunch, the same food he'd been eating for weeks; it didn't taste of anything anymore. Rin was worried; he'd never seen Haru like this. He sat next to his boyfriend careful to not sit in his personal space.

Haru finished eating and stood up and washed up without acknowledging Rin.

Rin came up behind him and hugged Haru. Haru tensed and Rin thought he was going to push him away, but, instead he turned around and melted into Rin's hold.

"What's wrong Haru?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Haru muttered.

Rin lifted the shorter boys chin and looked at him with hurt eyes. "You can tell me, I want to help." He said.

Haru looked away and Rin stroked his cheek affectionately. Haru pushed Rin's hand away. "I just . . . it doesn't matter . . ." Haru walked away and Rin watched alarmed. He wanted to help, but what could he do if Haru wouldn't tell him anything?

Rin waited for Haru to come back and ran him a bath and cooked them some dinner. He hoped it would help, but wasn't sure. Rin waked in which Haru was in the bath and the dark haired boy just stared at him. The magenta boy knelt by the bath and kissed Haru. "Tell when you're ready to." He said and walked away.

Haru sank under the water, lost. For so long he'd known why he swam, he'd known everything, but now . . .

He came out of the bath and wrapped up in his joggers and one of Rin's t-shirts. He smelled it taking comfort for Rin's scent.

"I don't know what to do! I want to help. I was saved by Haru, but I don't know how to save him . . . what do I do? . . . Mmmm. Yeah . . . Okay." Rin was on the phone to someone.

Haru came in and Rin looked up, he'd been crying. Haru smiled slightly. He loved his ridiculous boyfriend.

"Hey look, I have to go. Thanks. Talk soon Gou." Rin hung up and put his phone down.

Haru knelt before him and kissed him. He hugged him and let Rin cry. They stayed like that for a while before Rin looked up and looked at Haru confused.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked.

"Because I love you." Haru responded. He kissed Rin who flushed red and then sat between the taller boy's legs. "I'm sorry Rin." Haru said.

"Why? What have you got to be sorry for?" Rin asked, holding Haru close.

"Rin I've lost it."

"Lost what?"

"I don't know why I swim . . . the water is lost to me . . ." he admitted, his voice barely audible.

Rin kissed his cheek and held him. "It's okay." Rin said.

Haru pushed away and faced Rin. "WHAT PART OF THIS IS OKAY? I HAVE NO DREAM, NO FUTURE! THESES NOTHING!" he yelled. Rin pushed Haru down. "GET OFF ME!" trying to escape.

"LISTEN TO ME! HARU!" Haru looked up at Rin. "We're going on holiday, you and me and I promise I'm going nowhere, I'll always be you're future!"

Rin stood up and walked to their room. Haru curled up on the floor.

. . . . . . .

Light shone through the window when Haru work up, he was in bed, but, he didn't remember walking to the bedroom. We walked into the living room and found Rin on the sofa asleep. He sighed and kissed his forehead.

Rin opened his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"You tricked me." Haru complained. He was feeling slightly better, maybe it's the space Rin had given him . . . he wasn't sure.

Rin let him go and stood up stretching. He wasn't used to sleeping in such a small space. Last night he'd carried Haru to bed and slept on the sofa. "Were going in twenty minutes, our stuff is all packed." Rin said with a yawn.

Haru looked down at their suitcases by the door. "Where?"

"Australia one night"

"Why?"

"We could both do with a change of scene." Rin said. He hoped that it would help.

. . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later they reached Australia and had checked into the hotel.

Rin showed him around all the places he'd been when he was a kid. They walked up to the Olympic stadium.

They stood together looking down at the Olympic pool. Haru turned to look at Rin, who was lost in thought.

Haru thought, why had Rin done so much for him? Why did he do this? Haru sighed. He knew that wasn't the issue, Rin loved him and he loved Rin, but that wasn't about that. Haru looked down at the water, so inviting, so welcoming . . . it was like it was calling him by name.

Haru grabbed Rin's hand and they got changed, he hadn't come all of this way not to swim.

Rin pointed to a smaller pool. "There's a regular recreational pool over there, no one without the guts to swim alongside the national team would use this one." Rin pointed to the bigger pool. "Which will you pick?" Rin asked.

Rin held his breath; he hoped that Haru would choose the National pool. Rin needed him to, but he knew beyond anything, was that Haru needed to as well. Haru needed to swim . . .

Haru looked at Rin and shut his eyes. Everything he knew, everyone he wanted was before him. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the pool that his instincts told him to go to . . . when he opened his eyes, his future as before him.

Rin stood on the block next to Haru. "100m freestyle" he said as he put on his goggles. The dark haired boy nodded.

Haru swam through the water reaching for its cool embrace, every stretch of his arms made him feel like he was flying. Haru felt like he'd fallen in love again, not with Rin, but with the water he held so close to his heart. Everything felt okay again, in the embrace of the water, everything would be okay.

Haru got out of the pool, he'd lost the race but they weren't really racing to begin with.

They walked back to the hotel and Haru looked out of the window looking at the expanse of water around Sidney harbour. Haru smiled and Rin joined him.

Haru took Rin's hand and looked into his red eyes. "Thank you Rin." He said hugging him.

"Did you find what you needed?" Rin asked. Although he knew that the question was redundant as he could tell that Haru was already feeling better.

Haru nodded. "I found the reason I swim . . . I found love Rin. I found the answer! Why it is I swim! _Who_ I'm swimming for!" Haru said.

Rin hugged kissed him. "I know." He said. "Don't leave me for the water!" he joked.

Haru pushed him and smiled. "No promises." He said.

Rin sat down on the bed and smiled at Haru. The dark haired boy walked up to him and stroked his face. "Always be my future Rin and I promise to always be yours."

Rin nestled himself in his boyfriends chest and Haru felt his tears wetting his t-shirt, why was Haru so cute? Haru pulled away and Rin looked up.

"You're making my shirt wet!" Haru complained.

Rin kissed him. "Want me to make more of you wet?" Rin threatened with a wink.

Haru smiled and kissed Rin. "Is that a promise?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Always." Rin said.

. . . . . . . . .

The next day the couple returned to Japan, their relationship strengthened.


	7. Eternal Water

RinHaru week 2017 Day 7

Prompt: Eternal

"As long as I keep swimming I'll meet Rin again." – H

"If we can fly to the ends of the earth together, then the light that spread endlessly will . . ." – R

. . . . . . . .

Years into the future and humanity has spread out across the stars. Haru has left home at eighteen looking for a new planet to call home, he stumbles across the Matsuoka family, who are traveling to a water covered planet. Naturally, he follows Rin across the stars.

. . . . . . . .

Haru sat and watched the ships travel past. Up until a day ago he'd been living in a sleepy little town that no one had heard of, and now at eighteen he was in the city; he biggest on the planet he lived. This country boy trusted no one in the city. His only bag of belongings was still on his back.

He ended up at the dock yard watching the ships fly in and out. He looked at the concrete jungle with it's three tear motorways, how hideous it was. He longed to see water. Haru's ancestors, when they lived on earth, lived by seas and lakes and rivers . . . the closest Haru had ever been was a pool. That's why he'd left, to find the most water covered planet colonised by humans that he could, it was the boy's only dream. And if he was going to find a way to one it would be through Gwack City.

A silver battered ship flew in and Haru watched a family of people with red hair collect their belongings together. He raced down to investigate the ship, ships that carried people were normally heading to colonised planets.

A man in a smart suit stopped Haru before he entered. "Travel papers?" he asked bored. It must be his job Haru realised.

"Wait, I just wanted to ask? Where is this ship headed? What planet?" He asked.

"Omizumi. Are you getting on or not?" He asked Haru. Haru looked deep in thought. "We leave in half an hour after re-fuelling." The conductor said.

Haru nodded and moved away from the entrance and pretended to check his belongings. The family he'd seen enter came back out with no stuff with them. A medium height woman with magenta bobbed hair, who was followed by a girl with long hair of the same colour tied into a ponytail. Haru watched them, the girl was possibly younger than Haru, but he couldn't be certain.

"Oi, quit looking at my sister like that! pervert!" A boy with the same colour as his sister and mum said. Haru looked at him and stood up, he was a lot taller than Haru.

"I wasn't I was just . . ." Haru said. The thought of Haru looking at a girl like that was absurd.

The boy went up to him and pushed him slightly, Haru noticed his teeth were very pointy for a humans'. Haru pushed him back and walked ahead.

"Rin that was rude, go apologise." Gou said. Rin grunted in refusal.

Suddenly Haru felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw the girl, she held out her hand. "Hi I'm Gou, please ignore my brother, he's very rude. He's called Rin by the way."

Haru nodded. "I'm Haru." He said shaking hands with the girl.

"Are you okay dear, you seem a bit lost." Gou's mum said.

Haru shook his head. "I'm looking for a plannet but I don't know which one to travel to." He admitted.

"Your welcome to come with us." Theier mum said.

"Please do! Omizumi is beautiful. Theres so much water and its sunny all of the time!" Gou said enthusiastically.

Haru needed to hear no further than 'water'. He nodded. "Ok then." He said.

"Let's get some food, I'm hungry." Rin complained.

"You're always hungry." Gou retorted.

Haru smiled slightly and followed the family he seemed to have been adopted into.

. . . . . . . . .

A few days into the week long flight Gou and their mum had gone to bed leaving Haru alone with Rin for the first time. This annoyed Rin, why should this boy matter? He was a nothing, a nobody.

"Are you from Gwack?" Haru asked.

"We were just living there. My dad died . . . we were just waiting for a new planet to go to. My dad always liked water, so mum chose Omizumi" Rin admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haru said.

"WHY? WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO DO WITH YOU? . . . It's not like it's your fault." Rin yelled suddenly.

Haru was taken a back. He was only asking. There was a silence between them.

"Why are even here?" Rin asked more aggressively than he intended.

Haru ignored Rin's tone, at least he was talking to him. "I left home and I wanted to explore, it's not that complicated."

"On your own?" Rin asked. Haru shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. "You're strange Nanase." Rin

"Call me Haru." Haru said.

Rin nodded and smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A few more days passed and Haru and Rin began talking more. They reached the planet and Rin and Haru hovered outside the ship.

"Goodbye I guess . . ." Haru lingered.

Rin nodded. "Or you could come with us till you find somewhere else . . ."

"Would that be okay?" Haru asked. he didn't want to get in the way.

Rin nodded. "I think I like you." Rin admitted. He looked down at the ground.

Haru looked at him, he smiled slightly. He felt the same way. The dark haired boy walked up to him, Rin looked into Haru's blue eyes, shimmering like the water on the planet they were on. Haru took Rin's hand. "I like you too, Rin." Haru said.

Rin started crying and hugged the surprised Haru.

Gou walked out and sighed. "What happened to make you cry now Rin?

Haru smiled at her, and Gou mouthed 'oh'

Rin wiped his tears and stood up and the new couple followed Gou and their mum to their new home on their planet, an eternal paradise of water.


	8. Wishing On Stars

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"RinHaru week 2017 Day 8 (bonus day)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Prompt: Shoujo Shenanigans /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Rin . . . make rainbows again? . . ." – H /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""A smile, ten of them! What's up, no smiles in stock? Come on give me your best smile!" – R/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin and Haru both wake up in unfamiliar beds and . . . bodies with no explanation of why. But can they switch back or are they stuck like that forever?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin woke up and looked across at the bed he'd slept in . . . this wasn't his bed, this was Haru's. He must have slept over . . . yeah, that was it, he'd just slept over last night. Haru was probably in the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin felt strange as he walked out of Haru's room, shorter somehow, even his hair. His teeth too felt strange too, but he couldn't place why . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He found the kitchen empty; no smell of cooking fish. Rin looked at the pan, all clean and unused. He looked at his reflection and dropped the pan on his foot and swore! He looked like Haru! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin ran to the bathroom and looked at his ocean blue eyes and dark hair. He didn't look like Haru . . . he was Haru! A smirk crossed his face and looked down his trousers; Rin admired Haru's size. He shook his head . . . was that really important right now? . . . He had to sort this out!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Haru' grabbed his phone and Rin searched for his number. After minutes of searching through nicknames he found it under 'Shark Bae', Rin growled angrily and dialled his own phone . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' sat up at the sudden ring of the Jaws theme tune. Haru sat up in Rin's Samezuka bunk, confused and answered. "What? Who is it?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Haru?" Haru heard his voice saying. Why was he hearing his own voice? "Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' sighed and did as he was asked. He stared at the reflection of Rin before him. "Rin?" 'Rin' asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"There was a pause on the line "I think we've switched bodies, meet me at the usual spot!" 'Haru' said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The real Haru nodded and dressed quickly and went to the place he loved most. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Haru' was leaning nonchalantly against the wall near the pool. Makoto came over concerned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Haru? . . . Are you okay?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Everything is fine." 'Haru' said quickly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Makoto nodded "call me if . . . if you need anything. I'll just be in the library." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin looked at Makoto and nodded. Makoto walked away and 'Haru' looked to the pool . . . maybe he should./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' walked into the club and stared at the pool, his bright red eyes shining; he suddenly stripped off and jumped into the pool. "HARU NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" 'Haru' screamed. 'Rin' rose from the water and the real Rin was relived to find that Haru was wearing swimming trunks underneath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What?" Haru asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We need to talk about our problem? Why am I you?" Rin asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Haru shrugged and began swimming. Rin sighed and stripped down and jumped in. He grabbed Haru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Have you done anything different recently, anything strange?" 'Rin' asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why is it all my fault!?" 'Haru' screamed angrily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' said nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm trying to solve our problem!" 'Haru' said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We've switched bodies, we don't know why." 'Rin' said flatly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin sighed. "I know." Rin pushed Haru angrily and Haru pushed him back. "Stop that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why don't we see if kissing stops it?" 'Haru' suggested with a sly smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' sighed and moved closer to the real Rin and let him put a hand behind his neck and the pair kissed slowly. They pulled away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Did it work? Am I me again? Am I Rin?" Rin asked. He looked down at his body. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" 'Haru' yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin' smiled slightly and 'Haru' looked upset at him, a sly smiled came across Rin's face. "I I'm you then that means . . ." 'Haru' said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Rin's' face fell and he shook his head. Whatever Rin was thinking . . . just no!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin pouted. "Fine." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Let's race." 'Rin' suggested. "I won the last one we had; maybe this is . . . your chance to win?" Haru bullshitted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin shrugged it was worth a shot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Haru' won, but nothing changed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why don't we decide what to do tomorrow?" 'Haru' suggested. "I'll stay over yours Haru."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The real Haru nodded and they headed back. 'Rin' made some mackerel and 'Haru' took a picture on Rin's phone. He was going to save it to prove that he could cook!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;". . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"That night Haru and Rin stared at the stars from Haru's bed. 'Haru' wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, 'Rin' pulled away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Let me hold you." 'Rin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"'Haru' began crying and 'Rin' sighed. Why did Rin always have to cry? 'Rin smiled and wiped his boyfriend's tears. The couple kissed and a shooting star flew across the sky. 'Haru' pointed at them and more appeared, till the sky was filled with a light show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin took Haru's hands suddenly. "Make a wish Haru, shooting stars give you wishes. It's magic!" 'Haru' said. 'Rin' nodded and they shut their eyes silently wishing. They opened their eyes and Rin looked down at Haru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""It worked?" Rin hesitantly asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I don't know? Did it Bitchbaby?" Haru said flatly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin started crying angry tears from his red eyes; he ran to Haru's bathroom and looked at his reflection. He saw his familiar red eyes and magenta hair and began crying happily. He came back into the bedroom and pushed Haru onto the bed. "You could have said that it had worked rather than making me cry!" Rin complained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Haru shrugged and smiled slightly. "I love you Rin." Haru said. Fresh tears formed in Rin eyes, but Haru pulled Rin into a passionate kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin looked at Haru. "I love you too!" He said. "I think we should make up for our little fight." Rin said seriously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What fight?" Haru asked innocently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Comments like that get you punished!" Rin said flirtily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Maybe I deserve it?" Haru pointed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rin kissed Haru and the dark haired boy happily reciprocated, happy to be back in their own bodies./span/p 


End file.
